A New Beginning
by Xiime Flyzik
Summary: Draco is finally moving on from the past... until a too familiar snowy owl brings him a letter that changes everything. SLASH DM/HP.


**Author's Note:** First of all, I am not a native speaker of English so I apologize for any mistake you might find. You might also find this story -with different characters- on Tumblr [ .com] because initially it was a Hott Baguettes fic (Simple Plan related) but thought I could change some things and post it in here. So, I didn't steal it lol.  
And lastly, Draco is way too OOC in this story. I thought about reversing the roles, but I wasn't sure.  
However, I hope you like it, and feel free to let me know what you think about it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. I just like writing but I make no money from it. All rights go to the amazing JKR.

_ Enjoy!_

* * *

_Dear Drake_

_Yeah, I know you hate it when people call you Drake, but I always loved it. How have you been? There are so many things I'd like to say to you but I can't seem to find the proper words._

_I've been thinking a lot about you lately, guess it has something to do with our would-be three year anniversary approaching. It's been eleven months since I left, and there are still so many things I question myself… I still don't know why I did it, why I left, and there hasn't been a day I didn't want to go back to you, but I was scared… scared of facing you after leaving. There hasn't been a day I stopped thinking about you, and I'm so so sorry. I know those words won't mean much to you, they shouldn't; I've hurt you too much to just make it okay by saying I'm sorry, but right now is all I can say. _

_I saw you a few days ago… You were with Blaise and a girl who looked a lot like him, guess it was his sister. I missed seeing you smile, you looked so happy, just like before everything happened. You had that beautiful smile that reached your eyes, those grey eyes that turn blue with the perfect amount of sunlight and darken when you are angry. It was nice to see you so carefree, so alive… it made me happy to see you happy._

_As for me, truth be told, I'm a walking disaster. The Quidditch season has recently ended and we did fine, but I just don't feel as passionate about it as before… now it's just something I do for a living. I've had a few arguments with my friends as well, and I haven't seen them for quite some time; they said I've changed too much. _

_Neville has been visiting me quite often… it doesn't help that our schedules are pretty busy, but he still makes some time to come around. He's been dating someone for a few months now, so his visits have been sporadic, but he makes sure to come at least once a month… He's the only person I spend time with or even talk to outside my job. _

_I'm starting to ramble, sorry… You used to shut me up when I started doing that, usually by kissing me._

_You have no idea of how much I miss you Drake. I miss your kisses, your hugs, your voice… I miss those long letters you would write to me when we had a fight… I miss how relaxed you looked when we lied on bed together, and how your eyes would shine when I gave you a present or told you I loved you. I miss how your head fitted perfectly on the crook of my neck and how our fingers would entwine together as if our hands were made for each other. I miss the nights we spent together staring at the sky, and the parties we'd throw for whatever reason there was…_

_I miss being with you… I miss the two of us being just one person, just one heart. And I know I hurt you. I'd be lucky if you actually read this letter instead or throwing it away or burning it as soon as you get it… but if you do read it, I want you to know that I'm sorry. _

_I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for lying and telling you I didn't love you, I never stopped loving you. I'm sorry for making you cry. I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me. I'm sorry for not supporting you on your choices. I was a selfish bastard, you were right. But I was scared of losing you. I thought you'd be so excited about your career that you would forget all about me. Now it sounds stupid, I know, and I can see what an asshole I was. I never should have made you choose between me and your dream. I'm sorry Draco. Believe me when I say that I would go back in time and fix everything if I could. _

_All I'm asking is a chance to make things right again. I know I don't deserve it, but if you still feel a little love for me, please give me a chance. I'll show you I've changed and I promise you you won't regret it. If you don't want to, that's okay, I won't be mad at you or anything. I just want to see you happy, even if I'm not the one to make you happy again. _

_I'll attach my phone number and address in case you decide you want to try again. Or better yet, I'll meet you at the muggle café we used to go every Friday afternoon when we were together, next Friday at 5pm. If you don't show up, it'll mean you want nothing to do with me anymore, and I won't bother you again._

_Love always._

_Harry. _

Draco stared in disbelief at the letter he had received hours earlier. He had been so shocked when he saw Hedwig standing on his office's window frame and now he had some mixed feelings.  
His cheeks were wet due to all the tears he'd cried, some of them still falling freely on the parchment and leaving a trace on it. His brain was trying to understand everything he had read with no success, and a strong headache was beginning to develop. He lied down on the couch and closed his eyes; memories of Harry began filling his mind immediately. Memories of the man he had loved, and the same man that eleven months earlier had left him without a real explanation, claiming that he didn't love him anymore.

"Why do you have to reappear when I'm finally getting my life back together?" he mumbled, burying his face on one of the cushions. "I fucking hate you!"

After yelling and punching the cushion repeatedly with his fists, he finally fell asleep with the letter still on his hand, but not for longer, as he was soon woken up by nightmares featuring his ex-boyfriend and his beautiful green eyes that made Draco melt just by looking at them.

He was angry at Potter for reappearing after almost a year. He'd been a mess for months after he left, and now that his life was getting on track again, he had to come back. He was sad because that letter had reminded him of how hurt he'd been… but he was also hopeful because although Potter had hurt him, Draco still loved him with all his being.

He managed to finally fall asleep without nightmares around 3.30 in the morning between curses and bad words. He had a show with his band the next day and he needed his rest. He had two days 'til Friday and the thought of seeing Harry again didn't leave his mind at all. His body was at the shows and interviews with his band mates, but his mind and heart were somewhere else… they were right on his apartment, more specifically on the letter resting safe on the first drawer of his night table.

* * *

Friday came quickly, and by three o'clock Draco was still struggling with his doubts. Should he go? What if Harry was playing with him? What if he hadn't changed at all and hurt him again?. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and focused on what he really wanted.

"It's now or never" he mumbled and headed to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

Once he was ready, he spent a good half an hour going through his clothes, trying to find the perfect outfit, which didn't seem to exist. Everything was too tight, too loose, too formal, too casual, too everything. He finally chose a pair of tight black jeans, a white shirt and a black tie along with his black Converse. He put on a little eyeliner -an habit he had gotten from his bands' style- and, after grabbing his wallet, he was ready to go.

He made it to the café with ten minutes to spare. He took one of the tables next to the large window which gave him a good view of the street, and when a waitress approached him, he ordered a cappuccino.

The girl came back five minutes later with his order and placed it on the table. Draco gave her a smile and she left, leaving him alone with his thoughts again, and staring every ten seconds at the clock hanging on the wall in front of him.

"Of course he wouldn't show up" he murmured as his mobile phone read '3.02pm'. "Why did I have to be so naive?"

He stood up and took his wallet, ready to leave a 20 dollar note on the table to pay for his coffee, when a familiar voice stopped him.

"You came"

He didn't need to turn around to see who it was, he would recognize that voice anywhere, and he could also feel the happiness and hope in it. He took a deep breath, something that he had been doing quite a lot recently, and turned around to face his ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah, I did."

"Drake…"

He wasn't able to reply as soon enough two strong arms were placed around his waist and he was lifted in the air. He placed his arms around Harry's neck and buried his face in them, tears starting to fill his eyes.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so so so sorry."

"You'd better be." he yelled once they separated. "YOU BASTARD! You have no idea of how much you hurt me!" he began punching Potter on his chest but his ex-boyfriend did nothing to stop him. He knew Draco needed to let it all out. "I couldn't even get out of bed for a whole month because of you! I couldn't look myself on the mirror BECAUSE I LOOKED LIKE A FUCKING GHOST! You're a stupid, selfish, self centered git!" he screamed, emphasizing every word with a punch.

"I know Draco, I know" he said once the blonde had stopped, and hugged him tight, rubbing his back on a soothing way "I'm all that and more too. I deserve everything you want to say to me, and I'm sorry." Harry placed a sweet kiss on Draco's hair and whispered comforting words in his ear, which slowly made the sobbing stop.

"Do you want to go for a walk so we can talk?" the raven haired boy suggested when he noticed everyone staring at them. Draco only nodded and he lead him outside, where they walked hand by hand to the nearest park.

"Why?" was all Malfoy asked as soon as they sat down on the grass.

"I was stupid. You looked so passionate about starting a band, and I knew you'd go far… and I got scared that you'd forget about me once you were all popular." he said, feeling pretty embarrassed, eyes locked on the ground.

"And why reappear now?"

"I saw you the other day… it made me realize I needed you more than I thought."

"And now what? We're going to act as if nothing ever happened and play the happy couple once again?"

"No!" Harry quickly cut him "I don't want to pretend that nothing happened. I want a chance to make things right. I want to take you out on dates, and buy you presents, and tell you that I love you a thousand times per day, until you see that I've changed and that I want to be with you… and this time forever. I want to show you that I mean it when I say that I love you more than life itself."

"You're serious… aren't you?" he whispered, fear evident in his voice.

"Yes, Drake, I'm serious." Harry replied, looking at his ex boyfriend in the eyes. "Would you give me a second chance?"

Draco slowly nodded, not taking his eyes off the other boy, a knot on his throat keeping him from speaking. He wasn't going to cry, Malfoys didn't cry; well, Malfoys didn't yell in the middle of a café neither, but he had done it, so maybe crying wasn't that bad after all.  
Harry got up, stretch out his hand for Draco to grab it and pull him up, immediately pulling him into a tight hug.

"I love you Draco. Always have… always will."

"I love you too, Harry… I love you too."

and right there Draco knew things would be alright, because Harry was back, and they were going to make it work, no matter how hard it got sometimes. It wasn't going to be easy, but they'd be damned if they gave up on each other again. Draco was determined to have his happily ever after with the only man he'd ever loved, and nothing was going to get in the way.


End file.
